Muir Alenstarl
Summary Muir Alenstarl is a supporting character and temporary antagonist of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She's an elementalist who's however unable to properly wield spirits because of her in-born ability to make any spirit she touches turn berserk and self-destruct from over-consumption of their own energy. Taken in by the Instructional School when she was only four years old after being cast away by her village for turning its guardian spirit berserk, she was taught nothing but slaughter techniques as an assassin and murder weapon. She saw spirits as disposable tools, with no regard to their safety, which quickly gained her the nickname "Monster". When Kamito was later brought in, they became close, gaining a brother-sister relationship, to the point Muir became overly obsessed with him. There, she, Kamito and Lily Flame formed a team during missions. Two years after the Instructional School's destruction and her separation from the other children, she finds Lily again who introduces her to Rubia Elstein, and she joins "Team Inferno", in the hope of reuniting again with Kamito. Muir is childish and does things as she pleases, hating being bossed around, but she's also fearless and intimidating, not caring for collateral damage. She curses her power, but is confident about it and won't show any mercy towards anyone who defies her will and/or stands in her way, except Kamito. She has absolute confidence she’ll survive everything she needs to, believing her profound affection towards Kamito will carry her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly higher. At least High 8-C with Tiamat, Possibly 8-B. At least Low 7-C with Valaraukar Name: Muir Alenstarl, Monster Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Assassin, Member of "Team Inferno", Ex-member of the Instructional School (2nd ranked) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Madness Manipulation on spirits (Type 2), Power Bestowal and Size Manipulation on her spirits, Decent in CQC, Acrobatics, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Enhanced senses and Awareness (Can sense presence, bloodlust and magic with ease), Aura (Intimidation and Fear, by sheer presence alone. Works even on similarly trained emotionless assassins), Self-Mind Manipulation via Self-Suggestion, Battle Precognition via her opponent's muscle movements and body language (works as well on humans as on spirits and monsters), Instinctive Reaction, Afterimage Creation, Healing, Resistance to (poison, diseases, magic and Mind Manipulation). Water Manipulation and Power Absorption with Scylla, Fire Manipulation with Garuda, Water Manipulation with Apsara, (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Large Size (Type 0), Regeneration (slow Mid), Resistance to Madness Manipulation) with Tiamat, (Large Size (Type 1, possibly Type 2), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Whip Proficiency and Breath Attack) with Valaraukar Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Varies from spirit to spirit, but Muir is generally far more destructive than Kamito), possibly higher. At least Large Building level with Tiamat, Possibly City Block level (Stronger than other spirits, stomps Claire, Rinslet and Ellis; One-shot Fianna's Georgios by breathing from all heads at once). At least Small Town level with Valaraukar (Can create fire pillars as tall as it is, which can obliterate the center of a ruined city) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), At least Subsonic travel speed with Divine Power (Meta 3D Movement allows Muir to run on water, which needs one to run at least 30 meters per second) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Should at least scale to Claire). Varies for her different spirits. Likely at least Class K for Valaraukar (From size alone) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly higher. At least Large Building Class, Possibly City Block Class with Tiamat. At least Small Town Class with Valaraukar Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly higher (varies from spirit to spirit). At least Large Building level with Tiamat, Possibly City Block level (Casually tanked hits from Claire, Rinslet, Ellis and Fianna; Nothing Georgios did had any effect; took a hit from Kamito's strongest attack). At least Small Town level with Valaraukar (Kamito was powerless against it) Stamina: Very high. Similarly to Kamito Kazehaya and Lily Flame, having trained at the Instructional School, her stamina is superior to those of regular elementalists. Continuous use of Jester's Vice drains her stamina quickly, however. Range: Varies from spirit to spirit. Can go from Standard melee range to Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Spirit Stones containing her many spirits, Healing Crystals Intelligence: Muir is a combat and assassin expert, always succeeding in her missions given to her by the Instructional School, no less than Kamito or Lily. When serious, her presence alone is enough to induce intense fear to her opponents; even trained assassins whose emotions have been killed and Lily Flame, her own teammate, were terrorized. She can sometimes be creepily childish in her thirst for destruction Weaknesses: Upon activation of Jester's Vice on a spirit, it will eventually disintegrate from over-consumption of its own energy (the pace of the over-consumption depends on how much energy Muir uses on Jester's Vice). The strongest the controlled spirit and the longer the fight lasts, the more strain and burden is put on Muir, to the point she could die if she keeps fighting in one go without rest, for too long. She shows uncareness for collateral damage, to the point of not minding self-harm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jester's Vice: Muir's unique in-born ability, that automatically activates on any spirit she comes in contact with. With it, she can tame any spirit, even Military-class ones, and empower them (Military spirits have the military might of several elementalists combined). She can further increase a spirit's stats and size by turning it berserk. The weakness is that, upon activation, the spirit will eventually disintegrate from over-consumption of its own energy, even faster if it goes berserk. Throughout the story, Muir has been seen with several spirits she's controlled. *'Death Gaze:' A 10-meter long flying stingray. Its slam could tear open a huge flying ship, despite said ship being protected with barriers *'Scylla:' An agile water spirit with tentacles, that can effortlessly shatter packs of trees and suck energy *'Garuda:' A large fire spirit with unknown powers beside fire manipulation *'Apsara:' A large, amorphous tactical-class militarized water spirit, capable of causing a cave-in across an entire underground tunnel labyrinth *'Beast of Gévaudan:' A gigantic beast made of steel. Can crush building with ease. *'Tiamat:' An imposing 5-headed dragon covered with scales sharp as blades. It can somewhat resist Jester’s Vice’s berserk function, and is intelligent enough to make spirit magic chants, something normally only possible by humans. Its heads can act independently from each other, and can thus make different chants at the same time, covering for each other’s weaknesses. Having control over all five main elements (fire, water, wind, earth, holy) in the form of breath attacks, each of them can leave a massive crater. It can casually block Rinslet’s Freezing Arrows with walls of earth, counter Ellis’ wind blades with its own, create powerful small-scale earthquakes, and summon tall pillars of any element. When berserk, its fire breath is so strong it dwarfs Base Claire’s strongest flames. Even when a head is cut off, it can still "breath" its element through its severed neck until it regenerates. *'Valaraukar:' A titanic-looking fire-type militarized spirit, and Muir’s strongest spirit seen to date. It wields a massive fire whip, with ridiculous powerful behind it, but the frenzied state of the spirit makes its attacks with it crude and largely inaccurate. Nonetheless, getting caught in the wake of the weapon’s aftershock is more than enough to kill even a trained elementalist, and a casual swing from it can pulverize a large chunk of ruins and leave a massive crate in the earth. Anything Valaraukar touches or is nearby to turns into scorching lava, its roars - from which scorching heat escapes - are strong enough cause the ground to shake, with Kamito needing to hold on to his planted sword with all his might to not get blown away, and its torso is made of burning black lava. The fire pillars it summons are as tall as it is (one of them nearly obliterated an entire ruined city) and the large beams of heat it breaths are unblockable by any barrier, except Fianna's strongest. Assassination Skills *'Meta Three-Dimensional Movement:' A series of techniques that allows the user to run along almost any surface and any angle as if it were a flat and smooth surface, allowing Kamito to run on walls, ceilings, and even water. *'Water Lily:' Uses Divine Power to allow her to run on water. Can be used to fight underwater. *'Aqua Elusion:' Lily syncs her body with the flow of water, completely eliminating her presence. *'Demon Spider:' Lily uses Divine Power to stick to walls and ceilings, or pass through tight and narrow passages. *'Thunderclap:' A movement technique that grants him bursts of "god-like" speed. It allows her to stand and run in perfect balance on any surface, including unstable ground and even moving chains. *'Dual Snakes:' Dual slashes with either blades or palms aiming at the opponent's neck. *'Destructive Impact:' An assassination technique performed by wrapping a fist in divine power and releasing a shockwave. It is strong enough to destroy obstacles and knock opponents unconscious. This technique can also pass through objects; he can thus press her divine power-wrapped palm against a door and release the shockwave on the other side without breaking the door itself. *'Snakes and Scorpions:' An assassination technique where the user keeps a low stance and swiftly moves across the ground while attacking the opponent's feet. *'Flying Snake:' An assassination technique where the user unleashes an upward slash at great speed. *'Flashing Fang:' An assassination technique where the user surrounds a bladed weapon with divine power and stabs directly at the throat. *'Shadow Weaving:' The most advanced version of the Meta 3D Movement technique. It allows the user to move in all directions around a target by bouncing off any object and surface at high speeds, creating after-images and disorienting the opponent. Self-Suggestion: Lily is able to perform special feats with her body by saying certain actions to subconsciously make her body perform them *'Unknown Word:' A self-suggestion that allows the user to choose when to wake up from sleep. *'Release:' Saying this word allows the activation of a skill that enables the user to remove mental shackles through powerful self-suggestion, thereby allowing them to temporarily surpass the body's limits. Entering this state, the user will stop feeling fatigue and also become numb to pain to a certain extent. A strong backlash will however follow from using this skill. *'«The Act of Mental Oblivion»:' The user's mind becomes still like water allowing them to ignore outside light stimulus and lets them pretend to be asleep or dead. Various Combat skills *'Orochi:' Launches countless slashes using short one-handed swords. *'Sword Break:' In a situation where she lost her weapon, Lily can use this technique to cut without a sword. An unarmed technique that utilizes an elbow thrust at a person's hand, which results in stopping the enemy's downward strike in mid-motion forcefully. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Madness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Size Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Healers Category:Water Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Holy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magma Users Category:Sound Users Category:Whip Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7